Semantik
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: "Übergeben Sie uns Ihren Zauberstab. Er wird gleich gebrochen und Sie werden von diesem Tage an aus der Zaubererwelt verbannt." Severus muss mit seinem Leben ohne Magie klarkommen. Eine Geschichte über Muggeleigenheiten, gutmütige Nachbarinnen, wohlgesinnte Schüler und Sprachkunde. Offizielle Übersetzung!


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört einzig und allein J. K. Rowling. Diese Geschichte gehört der wunderbaren **coffeeonthepatio** und wird mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Das Original befindet sich hier: www. fanfiction. net/s/6010521/1/

Und nun, taucht mit mir ein in die Welt der Sprachlehre und lasst uns sehen, wie es Severus nach Band 7 ergangen ist.

* * *

**Semantik**

**Kapitel 1**

**Verurteilt**

* * *

_Die Semantik ist die Lehre der Bedeutung von Wörtern, Phrasen und Sätzen. In der semantischen Analyse versucht man sich immer darauf zu konzentrieren, was die Wörter bestimmungsgemäß bedeuten, und nicht darauf, was der Sprechende in einer bestimmten Situation damit ausdrücken möchte. Dieser technische Ansatz der Bedeutung betont das Sachliche und das Allgemeine. Das Subjektive und das Örtliche wird vermieden. Linguistische Semantik behandelt die bestimmungsgemäße Bedeutung, die von dem Gebrauch der Wörter und Sätze in einer Sprache abgeleitet werden. _

_(Zitat von Yule, 1985, frei übersetzt von Dana, 2012)_

* * *

Der runzelige Zauberer mit den käferartigen Augen starrte Severus Snape an, den ehemaligen Todesser, ehemaligen Tränkemeister von Hogwarts und Mörder von Albus Dumbledore. Es hatte eine Abstimmung gegeben. Alles war mehr oder weniger demokratisch vonstatten gegangen, und obwohl die Helden des Lichtes, darunter auch das goldene Trio, alle in mehr oder weniger hohen Tönen von ihm sprachen und seinen Mut lobten, konnte das anscheinend die altehrwürdigen Mitglieder des Zaubergamots nicht beeindrucken. Diese kleine Gestalt in schwarz, wie die meisten dachten, saß aufrecht und stolz in der Mitte des riesigen, dunklen Saales und von ihnen umgeben, und hatte ihren ehemaligen Großmeister getötet. Der derzeitige Großmeister, der runzelige Zauberer mit den käferartigen Augen, war ein uralter Mensch namens Adalbert Tremlett, der die Jahre während Voldemorts Herrschaft in Norwegen, fernab vom Krieg, verbracht hatte. Dieser eine Mensch räusperte sich, und als er weiterhin versuchte, einen Weg in die Gedankenwelt von Severus Snape zu finden, wusste er, dass er sich gegen die Wünsche vieler dieser Hexen und Zauberer im Zaubergamot aussprechen musste, die wollten, dass diese einsame, dunkle Gestalt den Dementorenkuss bekam. Er konnte das diesem Mann nicht antun, daher entschloss er sich rasch, gegen die restlichen Mitglieder vorzugehen.

Aber Strafe musste sein, und auf diesem Wege wäre er vielleicht sogar in der Lage, so dachte er, die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots zu besänftigen.

"Ihre Bestrafung, Severus Tobias Snape ...", sagte Adalbert Tremlett langsam. "Übergeben Sie uns Ihren Zauberstab. Er wird gleich gebrochen und Sie werden von diesem Tage an aus der Zaubererwelt verbannt. Wenn Sie unsere Welt noch einmal betreten, erhalten Sie den Dementorenkuss!" Er musste den letzten Teil schreien. Es war idiotisch, so einen intelligenten Menschen und solch einen mutigen Mann zu verlieren, aber es war besser, als ihn ohne Seele in einer dunklen Zelle in Askaban dahinvegetieren zu lassen. Aber er konnte kein Zauberer mehr sein. Er hatte eine Sünde begangen, er musste bestraft werden. "Man wird Sie überwachen, so wie einen minderjährigen Zauberer. Wenn Sie noch einmal Magie benutzen, erhalten Sie den Kuss. Nun, übergeben Sie uns den Zauberstab und dann ... verschwinden Sie."

Der dunkle, einsame Mann trug anscheinend Schuhe aus Blei und er wirkte schwach, als er nach vorne trat. Seinen Blick hielt er gesenkt. Er zog einen schönen Zauberstab aus dunklem Holz aus seinem Umhang und übergab ihn zögerlich einem Beamten, der ihn wiederum dem Großmeister mit einem Schwenker weiterreichte.

Ein eigenartiges Geräusch ertönte, als würden Zweige zögerlich zerbrechen, wie Holzpartikel, die nicht getrennt werden wollten, und das berstende Geräusch ließ lange auf sich warten, aber schließlich erklang es. Ein Bruch, und Severus Snapes Zauberstab existierte nicht mehr.

* * *

Obwohl niemand anderes als die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots zusehen durften, als das Urteil verhängt wurde, hatten sich zwei Menschen unter einem Tarnumhang auf der obersten leeren Besuchertribüne versteckt. Es war beengend unter dem Umhang und die Luft war so dick, dass man sie wahrscheinlich mit einem Messer schneiden konnte, aber die beiden Jugendlichen, die sich hier versteckt hielten, hörten mit hingerissener Aufmerksamkeit zu.

"Dürfen sie das denn?", fragte das Mädchen.

"Es ist unfair", murmelte der Junge.

"Das meine ich ja. Dürfen sie das denn?", zischte das Mädchen.

"Ich nehme es mal an", antwortete der Junge.

"Kannst du nicht jemanden fragen? Können wir das nicht rückgängig machen?"

"Er kann froh sein, dass ihm nicht der Kuss verpasst wurde", murmelte der Junge wütend. "Das hat zumindest Arthur gesagt."

"Aber er ist ein Held", kreischte das Mädchen. Leise. So leise man eben kreischen konnte.

"Ich glaube, sie sehen ihn eher als Mörder", antwortete der Junge düster.

"Absurd."

"Eben."

* * *

Es war beinah ironisch, dachte Severus Snape, frischgebackener Muggel, dass er er aus dem Zaubereiministerium und hinaus ins Muggel-Londen von einem seiner ehemaligen Schüler gebracht wurde, Michael Singh, einem Hufflepuff, der öfters wegen geschmolzener Kessel hatte nachsitzen müssen, als alle Anderen. Es war wahrhaft ironisch, dachte Severus Snape, dass dieser Michael Singh immer noch unter seinem Blick erzitterte und anscheinend Angst hatte. Und dabei hatte er überhaupt keine Macht mehr. Er war vor Gericht gekommen und wegen seiner vergangenen Taten verurteilt worden, wegen der Sünden, die er begangen hatte, für all seine Verstöße. Er konnte von Glück sprechen, dass er noch am Leben war. Er konnte von Glück sprechen, dass ihm noch der Rest seiner verkrüppelten Seele gehörte. Und dann stand er da. In einer kleinen Gasse, die, wie er wusste, in der Nähe der Charing Cross Road lag. Wenn er diese Straße entlang lief, gelangte er zur Shaftesbury Avenue. Und von dort aus gelangte er leicht zum Piccadilly Circus. Mit den fünfzig Pfund, die das Ministerium ihm so großzügig gegeben hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie nicht, dass er irgendwo mitten in England mittellos herumirrte. Wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass er vorausgedacht und all sein Geld von Gringotts behoben, es in Pfund Sterling hatte umtauschen lassen und es dann in der Matratze seines Bettes in Spinner's End versteckt hatte, wären sie wahrscheinlich nicht so großzügig gewesen. Aber er konnte von Piccadilly Cirus aus die Tube nehmen und von Euston oder St. Pancras den Zug in den Norden. Wenn er zu seinem schäbigen Haus in Spinner's End gelangte, wäre er in Sicherheit. Das Geld würde ausreichen, bis er einen Plan hatte.

Er brauchte einen Plan.

Sein ganzes Leben hatte sich komplett af den Kopf gestellt. Er hatte angenommen, er würde geküsst werden. Oder zumindest hatte er erwartet, den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban verbringen zu müssen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, aus der Zaubererwelt verbannt zu werden. Er hatte nicht erwartet, frei zu sein.

Frei. Er wusste gar nicht, was das bedeutete. Und nun war er frei was auch immer das bedeutete und ohne Zauberstab. Ohne der Möglichkeit, Magie zu benutzen. Er war zum Muggel gemacht worden, und das kam ihm beinahe wie poetische Gerechtigkeit vor. Er wurde zu dem gemacht, wovon die Leute, die allgemeine Öffentlichkeit, dachte, dass er so dagegen wäre. Er musste zugeben, dass er das noch nicht verdaut hatte. Und nach fast sechs Monaten, die er in Askaban verbracht hatte, war es schon wunderbar, die schmutzige, smogerfüllte Luft Londons einzuatmen. Severus Snape ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und blickte hoch in den Himmel. Die grauen Wolken zogen vorüber, ein paar leichte Regentropfen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Er hatte Hunger und Durst, aber Gedanken gingen ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. An diesem Morgen, in dieser Zelle in Askaban, war sein Kopf ganz klar gewesen. Er hatte gewusst, dass er bestenfalls sterben würde. Schlimmstenfalls erwartete ihn schlimmeres als der Tod. Sechs Monate, in denen er die Zeit hatte, über die Wirkung eines Dementorenkusses nachzudenken, und warum sie nicht mehr hier waren, um das Gefängnis zu bewachen, obwohl sie immer noch in der Nähe waren, um ihre Küsse zu verteilen. In manchen Nächten konnte er sie spüren. Oder vielleicht war es bloß die überwältigende Verzweiflung in sich selbst gewesen.

Er hatte nie erwartet, zu überleben, und soweit er wusste, war er etwa drei Wochen lang an der Kippe des Todes gestanden und hatte bereits an die Tür des Sensenmannes geklopft. Drei Wochen, in denen die Heilerinnen und Heiler in St. Mungo im sein Leben gekämpft hatten, nur damit er nach weiteren sechs Wochen der Genesung nach Askaban geworfen wurde. Er hatte schon so oft gedacht, dass sie ihn einfach hätten sterben lassen sollen. Das hätte der Zaubererbevölkerung in Großbritannien jede Menge Ausgaben gespart. Die übermäßig lange Verhandlung. Sein langer Aufenthalt in Askaban und nun die 50 Pfund.

Trotzdem konnte er seine Erleichterung nicht abstreiten, die er spürte, als ihm der Regen ins Gesicht und auf sein fettiges Haar fiel und es kümmerte ihn nicht einmal, dass er seinen alten Umhang trug, denjenigen, in dem er gefunden worden war und der nur notdürftig geflickt worden war. Zu Hause hatte er noch andere Kleidungsstücke. Alte Sachen von seinem Vater, aber egal. Er konnte seinen Umhang jetzt nicht mehr einfach verwandeln. Er konnte nicht einfach apparieren. Er musste sich wahrhaft ermahnen, musste sicher gehen, keine Tränke zu brauen und nicht versehentlich zauberstablose Magie anzuwenden. Sie würden es erfahren. Zweifellos. Oder vielleicht war sein Verstand zu vernebelt wegen der plötzlichen Schicksalswendung, sodass er nicht klar denken konnte.

Er hatte sich langsam in Bewegung gesetzt und ging die Shaftesbury Avenue entlang. Schwarze Taxis und andere Autos fuhren vorbei, ein paar andere Fußgänger liefen an ihm vorbei und ignorierten seine Kleidung, als es stärker zu regnen begann. Und das war London. Die Leute könnten sich in London komisch anziehen und keiner störte sich daran. Und zu Hause hatte er die alten Sachen seines Vaters. Er musste vorerst dort bleiben, bis er Klarheit in seine Gedanken gebracht hatte. Bis er wusste, was er tun sollte.

All die Gedanken, keine Möglichkeit, ohne Magie Geld zu verdienen, kein Einkommen zu haben, wurden beiseite gedrängt, als er sich ein Ticket für die Tube kaufte und er plötzlich von Menschen umgeben war. Sehr, sehr vielen Menschen. Er musste sich auf seine Atmung konzentrieren. Er wusste genau, dass eine Menschenmenge immer Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringen konnte, und er war ohne jede Selbstverteidigung unterwegs, ohne Zauberstab. Er vermisste ihn. Sein Ärmel war leer, seine Tasche war leer. Er fühlte sich beinah nackt, und inmitten einer Menge, inmitten vieler Menschen fiel es ihm schwer, zu atmen. Es fiel ihm schwer, seinen Halt auf den Stufen zu finden, und er hielt sich immer ganz links und klammerte sich beinah an den Handlauf. Er wagte es nicht, ihn zu berühren, aber er war da und er wusste, wo er war. Etwas, woran er sich festhalten konnte, wenn er das brauchte. Und er folgte der Menge, versuchte zu atmen und merkte, wie er mit der Menge eine Tube betrat.

* * *

Das Haus sah noch immer so aus wie beim letzten Mal. Allerdings hatte er bei seinem letzten Besuch hier, bevor er gegangen war, Schutzwälle über Schutzwälle über Schutzwälle errichtet. Jetzt hatte er keinen Zauberstab mehr. Er konnte nicht einmal in sein eigenes Haus. Jedenfalls nicht auf normalem Wege. Er hoffte aber, dass das Haus ihn immer noch erkannte, also ging er um es herum nach hinten und starrte einige lange Minuten lang das Glas des Fensters an. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, dann bildete er langsam eine Faust und seine Hand zerbrach das Glas. Nichts passierte, außer dass das Glas zerbrach, seine Hand blutete und schmerzte, und ein winziger Glassplitter zwischen seinen Knöcheln stecken blieb. Er zog ihn zuerst heraus, bevor er vorsichtig seine Hand hineinsteckte und die Schnalle bewegte. Er spürte absolut keine aufrechten Schutzwälle mehr. Nichts. Vielleicht waren sie verschwunden, als sie seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen hatten. Vielleicht waren sie immer noch da und er konnte sie nicht spüren. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er konnte in sein eigenes Haus. Er konnte hinein und merkte, dass es sich ein klein wenig wie eine Heimkehr anfühlte.

Er ignorierte die dunkle und bedrückende Atmosphäre, ging direkt zur Dusche, zog sich aus und beschloss, den alten Kamin wieder in Gang zu setzen damit er seine Kleidung verbrennen konnte. Er gehörte nicht länger in einen schwarzen Gehrock und er gehörte nicht länger unter einen Umhang. Er gehörte in Muggelkleidung. Nicht, dass er es bereits verdaut hatte. Er war zurück in seinem armseligen, alten Zuhause. Es fühlte sich nicht an, als hätte sich etwas verändert außer seiner blutenden, schmerzenden Hand und der Tatsache, dass er keinerlei Tränke hier im Haus aufbewahrt hatte. Er könnte sie wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr anwenden.

Es war nichts in seinem Kühlschrank, er hatte kein Heftpflaster im Haus. Er brauchte eine Dusche, er musste einkaufen gehen und er musste herausfinden, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte. Wenn es denn ein Leben ohne Magie gab.


End file.
